The Engagement
by sakura1992
Summary: Mikan is engage to Natsume. They're engage by their mother.Natsume is a guy from London.In this story Mikan is a tomboy.MikanNatsume 4ever.Read and Reaview PLEASE!NO FLAMES!oh yeah... they are normal kids.No Alice. Please read it!
1. A present from mom

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura is 15 and she is a tomboy and a very beautiful one to. Even if she is a tomboy when she's in a cue outfit all the boys put on their lovey dovey eyes on her. Well that was until she go engaged with a boy name Natsume Hyuuga, he's the cutes guy in his school and now he has to move his school to meet her. Oh yeah they're a normal teenager…she lives with her dad…

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own gakuen Alice. Oh yeah if you read this story please…. please… review ok!!!!

A Surprise From Mother… 

(But her mother died ok!)

On a nice day Mikan was waking up from her slumber when suddenly she wakes up and screams because, she was late (again)

She ran down stair and grab the toast that is on he table " bye, dad" she said she said in a hurry.

"Wait I have something important…" but Mikan didn't bother to look "It's a present from your mom…I'm gonna tell you about it later…" He said as he waved at Mikan before he could say bye she already slammed the door.

"Ohayo, Mina-san" Mikan said as she come in to class. Then she jumps and hugs Hotaru and same as always Hotaru's famous Baka-gun hit her.

In the place where she almost fell there was lots of guys (handsome one too.) are waiting there to catch her they have to fight first then a guy catches her before she fell…(do you get it? If you don't trust me it's really funny…it's like the guys fight over her)

"Thanks…"Mikan said in the boys arm (he was carrying her bridal style)

"No problem…" he said blushing then fainted…(do get it now?)

"Hotaru! What did you do that for?" She screamed.

"Well, if you just stop being a baka then I wouldn't do that" Hotaru said not even looking at her.

"And besides you got lots of boys t save you" Said Hotaru while she get up from her seat throwing something to the trashcan.

"Yeah, good thing too. Guess what my dad is giving me a surprise from my mom …I can't wait to know" Said Mikan almost jumping happily because she loves her mother so much

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Mikan's House 

"I'm Home!!" Mikan said as she ran towards the kitchen trying to find her dad.

She couldn't find him, so she decides to change her uniform into her normal shirt. She was wearing a white baggy shorts and a cute baby blue shirt (because she is a tomboy).

She quickly ran trying o find her father. Then she finally fined him sitting in the living room with his foot on the table.

" So dad, what is the surprise?" she said while she sits next to her father.

" Oh yeah, about that, do you really want to know?" he ask a little worried and she nodded happily.

" Promise me you won't be mad at your mother?" he said making her annoyed so she has to nodded a little angry.

"Promise, now what is it?" Mikan said.

Her father suddenly stands up and changed his mood from serious to plaster an exited smile and said " You're engaged to a boy in London and he's coming over here TONIGHT!!! Isn't that exiting?!!!"

Mikan suddenly fainted.

After a few minutes, she woke up "Dad, I just had a nightmare that I would Married with a boy from London. And his coming over tonight, isn't that funny?" she said to her dad laughing. (More like chuckling)

Her dad sweat droop and he shakes his head.

"Yo!" a boy in Mikan's age. He was leaning against the wall and one foot supporting him to stands up.

The boy has raven-haired and he was wearing a Jeans and a wearing a dark blue with white stripe collar shirt.

"Dad, didn't you know that there is a boy inside my room?" Mikan said pointing to the boy but didn't even look at him but she look at her father.

"Mikan That wasn't a dream and he's your fiancé the person that is engaged to you. Because your mother was best friend with his mother." Her father said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said yelling really hard and making the boy yell harder saying "SHUT UP, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"What happen here?" Said Mikan's older brother, Tsubasa he said really worried and running into her room.

Mikan ran towards him and hugs him and cry in his chest.

"HUAHUAHUA! I'm en…(sobs)…engaged," she said while she cries so hard.

" What?! Who is the stupid, retarded-" Tsubasa said when he got cut off by the boy.

"Me." The boy said "and I'm retarded and stupid like your sister, and my name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." Said Natsume.

Tsubasa look at him with disgust because he loves his little sister so much, that he doesn't want anybody to have her.

"What do you mean by-" Mikan said when her father cut her off.

" Okay, now lets eat dinner" Her father said.

Fast Forward! 

"I'm going to bed" Mikan said and she went to her room. Then everyone went to her room.

'_Ugh…I can't sleep, I need to go to the bathroom.'_ Said Natsume as he go out of his room and trying to find the bathroom.

Suddenly he went to a room and I was really dark in the hallway and even in the bathroom. Well, he thinks that it was a bathroom until he tripped over and fell to a soft fabric and when he looks it was Mikan. Now he was on top of Mikan and he was admire her.

'_Wow, she is so beautiful when she's asleep.'_ Natsume thought blushing.

Suddenly Mikan woke up and saw what's happening and she suddenly scream and punched at the same time.

"Ouch that really hurt," Natsume said rubbing his head, where she punched him.

Everybody in the house woke up. Tsubasa ran to her room really fast and saw what happen and he was really mad now.

Good thing Mikan can calm him down while he listen to Natsume's Explanation saying.

"I was trying to find the bathroom, her room looks like a bathroom and it's messy too." Natsume said with a frown on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: so did you like it? Please review. I put Tsubasa as Mikan's older brother. Hehehehe….Please review….Please….Onegai….I want to know if it's good and if it's not I'm not gonna continue…

But it's ok 


	2. Natsume you're so evil!

ME: thank you so much… for everyone's review. I really appreciated. Thank….(sobs)…so…much!!!

you guys are a good person….hhehehehehe okay now in here is the

I hope you like it and please review…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy….so sad isn't it? I wish I do own it and that means Natsume is mine he's so………cute!!!!! Kyaaaa…. Okay let's get back hehehehe….**

**Natsume You're So!!!!! Evil!!!!**

"kyaaaaa!!!! I'm late!!!!" Mikan screamed really loud.

She ran to the bathroom and take a bath real fast and she ran downstairs take a toast and said to Natsume

"Aren't you gonna go to school?" Mikan said as she take the toast and put it inside her mouth.

"I'm the new student, I don't have to be on time" Natsume said as he sit in he living room and just seat there watching tv.

"Natsume, why don't you go now, with Mikan." Said Mikan's father.

"(Sigh) Fine" he said lazily.

" Let's go!!!" Mikan said, she grabbed his hand and ran out of the house.

"Wait for me…"Tsubasa said, when he looked out of the house and saw their shadows faded out

"ugh…just because of that brat, I have to go to school alone" He said kneeling on he ground then he gets up and ran really fast to school.

"Ohayou Mina-san" Mikan greeted everybody in the class.

No one greeted her except for the boys and Hotaru.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan" The boys said in choir.

"Hotaru!!! "Mikan said before her baka gun hit her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Look…Mikan" Hotaru said as she put down her baka gun.

"What! What is it? Is it Jesse McCartney?" Mikan said as she saw a crowd of people.

"NO! It's not idiot!! It's a boy…" Hotaru said pointing.

"Oh... wait a minute that's Natsume!!!" Mikan said as she poined at the crowd and see a boy in the middle of the girls while the girls just glare at her.

Mikan was really scared now so… she just put a smile face and said "Morning guys! Why didn't you greet me today?" Mikan said as she sweat droop.

"Morning Mikan, But how did you know his name?" A girl with green hair and green eyes, Sumire.

"mmm….He's a friend of mine…hehehheh" Mikan said doesn't want anybody to know that he's her fiancé.

'_mmm…Let's make Mikan's life miserable…' Natsume thought with a smirk on his face._

Natsume gets up from his chair and goes near Mikan and holds her waist and said with no emotion

"She's my fiancé" and he moves Mikan closer to him.

Mikan was blushing red.

The entire girls glare at Mikan with their death of glare, it was really hot in the class and it was hot like hell.

'_What! Is he trying to do?!!!! Kill me???'Mikan thought._

"No!! We're not." Mikan said as she trying to push her self out from him.

"What are you saying, Honey?" Natsume said with a really evil smirk.

"Natsume stop it." Mikan said when she is really mad and try to shrug but couldn't get out.

The good thing is that Narumi came in a right time. He introduces Natsume and he go out of the class making excuses that he has to go to a meeting.

All the children cheer happily. Except for a young brunet because she knows if there isn't a teacher then she'll be doomed because of the girls.

Mikan's P.O.V 

I was just sitting at my chair. Then Sumire came and glare at her "Hey Mikan, I'm gonna get Natsume before you get your wedding dress and married" Sumire said, she smirked really evilly. And went o Natsume's desk.

I saw how that disgusting girl talk to Natsume it's a good thing that Natsume really hates them. So I can just calm down about it.

After school I have to go Nonoko's house to try on her out fit. She started to do this to me when she saw me then we became friend. But the worse part of it is that I have to try it on and wear it outside to the mall. But then the worst part is that when all the boys started to look at me with their lovey dovey eyes.

That is what I really hate.

Normal P.O.V 

Mikan was in Nonoko's house; suddenly someone called her from her cell phone.

"Hello?" Mikan said in the closet trying on Nonoko's clothes.

"Hey you! I need your help!" Natsume said yelling.

"From what?" Mikan said in a no emotion voice.

"From all this girls!! COME OVER HERE NOW!!" Natsume said almost yelling.

"Why don't you just use your marshal art." Mkan said looking at the clothes.

"No way these are girls. I can't hit a girl. Even if I wanted to." Natsume said.

"Alright I'm coming… where are you?" Mikan said sighing.

"I'm in the school gym. COME NOW!!" Natsume said.

Mikan ran to school as fast as she can. Then she goes to the gym. Un he gym she found Natsume with the girls.

"Hey you! Get away from him or I'll break your faces?!!!" Mikan said threatening the girls.

Then Sumire came from the middle.

"What are you gonna do? Scare us to death?" Sumire said with no worries.

Suddenly Mikan punched her in the face and her nosebleed. Mikan then glare at all the other girls and dragged Natsume.

"Wow! I can't believe you did that." Natsume said in a smirk.

"Whatever." Mikan said still dragging him.

"Wait I need to talk to you!" Natsume said in a serious tone.

"Huh? What is it?" Mikan asked asking while blushing._ 'Why are you blushing you idiot,' Mikan thought to herself while she can feel her cheeks burning red. _

"Thanks so…much…for saving me…" Natsume said a little shaky. Then he suddenly hug Mikan really tight.

"…" Mikan couldn't say anything; she was to shock about it. She could feel Natsume's soft but strong chest.

"I need to tell you something really important, and I need to say I now." Natsume said in a serious tone.

"wha-what is it?" Mikan said a little shaky. Mikan is now blushing really red.

"I…I…I…I think your underwear today is heart-shaped right?" Natsume said smirking and release her from the hug.

Mikan now is really boiling red not because she is blushing but because she is really mad. "NATSUME YOU'RE SO!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan bring a big hammer (the one that is use in kodomo no omocha/kodocha)

And hit Natsume really hard when Natsume just ran like a person with no worries. It's a good thing that he is a fast runner so it's hard for Mikan to get.

**Me: So…this is the second chapter!!! YAY!!!! Oh yeah did I use Ruka in this story?.**

**Hehehehehehe….I'm really sorry for updating this chapter really late because if you haven't notice there is something wrong with the internet and so I can't use the internet for a while. Sorry.**

**But I made the third chapter. Ja ne mina-san. **


	3. a New Sudent and The Beach

**Me: **so… Hope you like it. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice/ alice academy.**

**A New Student and The Beach**

In a good morning and peaceful one too, Natsume was in the bathroom getting ready for school and suddenly Natsume heard a scream, it came from Mikan's room. He suddenly ran to Mikan's room with a towel covering half of him.

He opens the door like he is being chase by something "What! What's wrong?" Natsume said really shocked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan suddenly scream again when she saw Natsume half naked.

"Go Away You FreAK!!!!!!" Mikan said still in her bed throwing some stuffed animal doll.

"All right I will…I will…" Natsume said dogging every stuffed animal that attack.

"AAA!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!" Mikan said running to the bathroom.

FAST FORWARD… 

"Ohayou mina-san!!" Mikan greet everybody in the class.

Mikan ran to Hotaru to hug her but instead she was hit by her baka gun.

Usually before Natsume came, the other boys came and caught Mikan, but the one who caught Mikan this time is Natsume.

Mikan was shocked when Natsume caught her she just close her eyes so that she don't have to see those death of glare at the girls' eyes.

It's a good thing that Mr.Narumi came in the right time.

'_fiuh… good timing Narumi.'_

"Students today we have a new student from America. C'mon in"

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes. (It's Ruka by the way) Then the girls sigh and awe in happiness they think that their class is like Heaven because there is two boys that is really cute and handsome.

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi commend him.

"My name is Ruka Nogi." He said looking directly into Natsume's eyes.

"Okay class now that you know your new classmates, I need to go to a vaca…I mean meeting…hehehe ciao" Narumi said when he goes out of the class with a sweat droop.

Ruka suddenly approach Mikan and Mikan was shocked because she doesn't even know him. Mikan was relieved when Natsume came and face Ruka with no expression at all.

"Hey how come you're here in Japan?" Natsume said still staring at him in the eyes.

'_What do they know each other? Are they relatives or something? Or maybe Natsume's gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!g NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! There is no way I'm engaged to a boy that is gay.'_

"Mmm… do you guys know each other?" Mikan ask a little shaky.

Ruka suddenly smiles to Mikan and said " Oh yeah… he's my cousin, are you he's friend?"

"Mm…" Mikan didn't answer

"Well if you are. Can I be one too? Because you do look beautiful." Ruka said kissing her hand and that make all the girls glare at her again. (I'm really, really sorry for making Ruka so… OOC( Out of Character))

"Ahem…ahem… She's engaged to me Ruka so there is no point for getting close to her" Natsume said and those words really make Mikan shock… because she doesn't know if Natsume really that caring about the engagement…

"Oh… I see… you are so lucky for having her," Ruka whispered in Nastsume's ear.

"Tch… like I care" Natsume said giving a smirk to Mikan.

Mikan doesn't know what they are talking about. She was too dense to notice that Nasume was jealous when Ruka was near her. (baka Mikan)

It's Break Time 

"Ruka I need to talk to you." A boy with Raven-haired said to a blonde one.

They both walk to a big Sakura tree that Natsume found.

"What is it? If it's about Mikan, sorry dude…" Ruka said a little scare of Natsume because he knows, when it comes to girls Natsume is overprotective to that girl. Especially if she's engage to him.

"It's no about that. I don't care about that strawberry panty girl." Natsume said.

"Oh… so what is it? Wait did you said strawberry!!!" Ruka was really shocked when he heard what was Mikan panty.

"Forget about that. Do you want to go to the beach with me and Mikan and Hotaru?" Natsume said.

" What? You mean Hotaru, Hotaru Imai? No Way Man!!! She keeps on taking my embarrassing photos and sells it to those fan girls." Ruka said panicking.

"Oh…C'mon just because of her you're scare? I thought you're a person that isn't scare of anything especially girls" Natsume said.

" Fine…" Ruka said glaring at Natsume and Natsume just smirk.

**At The Beach.**

"This is really cool!!!" Mikan said jumping around and throwing her volleyball.

"You are soooooo lame, have you ever been here? You're the one who have been living in this town for a long time and you never been here? You are the most dumbest person I've ever met." Natsume said.

" FYI (for your information) I never seen this place so I never know. And the last part when you said about me being dumb, I'll take that as a compliment." Mikan said

" Well, It's not a compliment" Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

Hotaru and Ruka just sweat droop.

" Whatever I'm going to swim now!!" Mikan said while she stomped her feet and went to a little hill and when she want to jump someone push her from behind and she grabbed the edge of he hill.

"Natsume catch" Ruka said.

Then the ball just hit Natsume in the head because Natsume didn't pay attention at all.

"Ruka did you hear a scream?" Natsume ask.

" No. Why? Did you hear anything?" Ruka said trying to listen what his best friend heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan Scream really hard.

Natsume heard her. " MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume ran as fast as he could and when he reached the hill, Mikan suddenly fell to he water and drown.

Natsume didn't think of anything except her and he jus jump from the hill and save her. He brings her to the beach.

Hotaru was filming every single thing on her video camera.

" Is she breathing?" Ruka ask as he looks at her.

" Don't think so" Natsume said looking at Ruka.

" Well, don't you want to do anything?"

"Like what?"

"Ugh… I don't know maybe a CPR"

" C'mon guys someone must do it." Hotaru said.

Ruka was staring at Natsume. Hotaru was looking at Natsume.

" Why are you looking at me?" Natsume ask.

" If you don't do it… Then I will" Ruka said, and that made Natsume jealous. Then he saw Ruka leaning near Mikan.

" WAIT!!! I'll do it." Natsume said almost panicking.

Hotaru was filming all the CPR.

After the CPR Mikan wake up and didn't relies about the CPR.

Then Natsume ask her " Mikan what happen?"

" Mm… wasn't that supposed to be my question? Well, I only remember when I want to go swimming someone push me." Mikan said

" Mikan if you want to know everything that happen, I was recording everything here" Hotaru said giving the video camera to Mikan.

Suddenly Natsume took the video cam. And ran because he doesn't want Mikan to know about the CPR he gave to her.

Mikan chase him to get the cam. Then Mikan saw the CPR scence and…

hihihihi….I'm just gonna stop it over here and sorry for updating late I was on vacation. Hehehehe…….Please leave a review…PLEASE!!!


	4. NeEd PrIvAcY

**Hey guys, today I have a question for you to answer. If you have a friend that once like you and now he have a girlfriend but he still have feelings for you and he keeps on talking about you when he's with his girlfriend and one day the girlfriend hate you and almost ruining their relationship, is it your fault? What should you do? Do you feel guilty? But sometimes you just like him because he always makes you happy. What should you do?!!! Those questions really make me in a serious and deep thought I usually just jump around. (Sigh…) I don't own Gakuen Alice…(sigh…) **

**Need Privacy.**

Mikan hen saw the part from the video where Natsume give her a CPR.

" What was that for you idiot?" Mikan start to hit him with the hammer (the one from Kodomo no omocha…(sigh))

" If I don't do that you would be dead by now. And you know you have a lot of sins." Natsume said first glaring then smirking.

" I don't care. But why should it be you? Why can't it be that handsome talking tomato and potato?" Mikan said and just blurted out what she just dream when she was unconscious, then she covered her mouth with her hand, and hoped that no one would hear her.

" Wha!!!" Natsume and the other screamed, " What do you mean by 'handsome talking tomato and potato'?" Natsume ask shockingly.

" Um…um…f-forget about that…what I want to know is, why did you did that?" Mikan ask her as she turned her emotion from embarrass to panic because Natsume just stole her first kiss.

Ruka and Hotaru running around because Hotaru takes picture of him. While Natsume and Mikan argue.

" I told you if I don't do that then who would?"

" Hotaru."

" Well, do you want people to think you are lesbian?"

" Fine. Well, Ruka."

" Do you want people to think that you're his girlfriend?"

' _Ugh… why does he have to be right in everything?' Mikan thought _

" But, you just take my first kiss and now I can't marry the person I love. You didn't even ask me for permission to do that." Mikan said.

Mikan was really worried and then Natsume said, " You are an idiot! I couldn't even ask you when you were unconscious." Natsume said in an angry tone.

Mikan was really mad now because I think Natsume really mean it this time about calling her an idiot, she just looks pout and mumbles something. Natsume saw it then he got he's hand on her chin and pulls her up.

" And who says that you couldn't marry if you are engaged to me?" Natsume said trying to cheer her up.

Mikan pull away and she was pouting. Then Mikan can feel someone hugged her from the back. Mikan was shocked when she looked who it was.

" I'm sorry Mikan for always calling you an idiot." Natsume said. " I didn't mean it, but if you are then, you're my idiot." Natsume said and those words makes Mikan blush really hard.

" But you are an idiot!!!" Natsume snap. Mikan was glaring and Hotaru got everything on tape.

" Hey Imai, why did you do that? It's a privacy." Natsume said blushing.

" Yeah Hotaru, It's a privacy." Mikan said.

" Oh… now they need privacy. Don't they Imai?" Ruka said smirking.

" Lets go now Nogi, we don't want to disturb them." Hotaru said with an emotionless face.

**Fast Forward They Went Home.**

" Hey, Strawberry gives me the remote. NOW!!!" Natsume yelled. Mikan ignored him.

" Hahahahahahahaha" Mikan was laughing because of he Cartoon that she was watching.

" Hey Strawberry, give it or I'll kiss you!!!!" Natsume said leaning towards her.

" Eek!! No way" Mikan said throwing the remote to his face. Then Natsume's face got hit.

" You!!! I'll get you for that." Natsume said.

" Its night already kids. Now go to bed. I have to go somewhere with Tsubasa so… you kids have to be responsible."

" Ok, Bye Dad." Mikan said stopping the argument.

" See you." Natsume said.

" Natsume please protect her." Her dad said.

" Whatever." Natsume reply.

" Do I have to go?" Tsubasa ask wearing a tuxedo and the hair well… let's just say it's fine. (But I look like a nerd. (Sigh))

" Yes, c'mon." Mikan's dad said. Nasume was smirking at Tsubasa, and Tsubasa is glaring at Nasume. While Mikan just watch TV.

When Tsubasa and Mikan's Dad went out. They were alone in the house.

Mikan brushed her teeth ready for bed and Natsume still watching TV.

Mikan was in her room trying to go to sleep. Then suddenly there was blackout and Mikan got really scare and she screamed and fell to the ground. Natsume was downstairs and ran to get the flashlight and he ran to search for Mikan.

Mikan was crying on the floor. Natsume hug her and she tightens her grip in his shirt.

" What's wrong?" Natsume ask.

" …" Mikan didn't answer.

" Are you scared of the dark?" He asks.

"…" Mikan nodded but still crying.

" There, there it's ok." Natsume said, he said while he brushes Mikan's brown hair.

" I'm here with you now." Natsume said. " Why are you scared of dark anyway?"

" My…M-mom d-died b…because…(sobs)…of ca-r accident… and I- I was… The-there and th-the car just left her… and it was really da-dark… I w-was re-really sc-scared…" That was Mikan reply. ( I don't know what kind of story should I be.)

" There, there. I will protect you no mater what happens." Natsume whispered but Mikan didn't hear it.

" Natsume thanks for comforting me." Mikan said blushing.

" Mm… yeah no problem." Natsume reply blushing too.

" Natsume?"

" Hnn…?"

" What if…our wedding day comes?" Mika ask.

" So…" Natsume ask back.

" So… are you gonna be okay with it?"

" I don't know." Natsume said blushing.

Mikan yawn. " Lets go to sleep." Natsume offers.

" But I'm too scare." Mikan said.

" Well, you can sleep with me." Natsume said. Mikan blush.

Natsume went to his bedroom finding it with the flashlight. Natsume went to sleep on the bed then Mikan. Mikan was facing to the window and Natsume was facing the wall. Mikan was shivering because she was really scared and she doesn't want to remember about what happen to her mother. Natsume saw this and so… he hug pulls her towards him and bring her to face him then he hugged her. Mikan's face was buried in his chest. Now Mikan wasn't shivering but she was sleeping peacefully.

**Hey guys, so… did you like it? If you don't I'm sorry I wasn't in the mood. I just don't know what to do and sorry for making Natsume OOC. And I know there is mushiness sorry. I really feel down. And the next chapter is their wedding don't worry after the wedding it's not gonna finish I still have things in mind. Especially in the honeymoon. Once again sorry… (sigh……covering my face with a pillow.)**


	5. AnoThEr InCideNt

**Thanks to all of you for the review. I love it and thanks for the solution to the my problem…I mean the girl problem not me… Ok fine so… it is my problem it's really a long story. But now I feel a lot better. And I got my jumping gear on so… I can jump around YAY!!!!!!!!! (Bungee jump from third floor.) (Holding a little banner saying ' Thank You') Because you like it when Natsume is OOC I'm gonna make him like that. **

**Another Incident.**

Natsume woke up and was really tired and when he wants to get up he felt something really soft in his chest and when he looked down it was a brunette sleeping peacefully. _'Wow she's beautiful when she's asle----WAIT!! Don't tell me you started to fall for her? Natsume look at her she a baka…' Natsume thought._ But he couldn't take it anymore he jus like the brunette and he looked at her hair it was a really silky hair and he just had to touch it, it's like the hair is calling his name to touch it.

When he still touching her hair, Mikan suddenly wake up and she opens her eyes revealing a hazel brown eyes. Mikan looked up and saw the raven-haired boy looking at her, so then Mikan just smile and said "Morning, Natsume"

"Morning, Mikan. Aren't you gonna get up yet Orange? You're really heavy." Natsume said stop crushing her hair.

"Fine. I hate you for saying that I'm heavy. FYI (for your information) I'm not heavy" Mikan gets up and sit besides the bed, pouting.

Mikan went to her room and takes a bath and then changed the clothes. Today it's Mikan's turn to make breakfast because her father is working and Tsubasa went to his soccer practice. So now Mikan and Natsume is alone in the house.

Mikan cooked a pancake with a strawberry on top and she pours the syrup on top. (Mmm… I love pancake…hehehehehe) Mikan put the two plate of pancake on the table and she ate it while she read a book. Natsume came and read a newspaper while he ate the pancake.

Natsume ate the pancake but then he felt like something is missing. _' Hey, something is missing.' Natsume thought._ Without looking a way from the newspaper he said " Why is it that this pancake taste sooooo horrible?" Natsume said as he read the newspaper.

Mikan looked at his pancake and saw what was missing.

"That is because you didn't put the syrup you idiot." Mikan said pouring some.

Natsume sweat drop, " I—I knew that…" Natsume said shaky and embarrassed.

" Whatever."

" Are we alone in the house?" Natsume ask.

" Yup. Dad went to work. Tsubasa went to his soccer practice." Mikan replied

" Aren't you gonna go somewhere?" Natsume ask as he stood up and put his plate in he sink and wash his hand.

" Why? Do you want me to go out?" Mikan ask. While Natsume went to get the remote and watch the TV.

" No…It's just that… don't you remember that today is our—our wedding?" Natsume ask her pointing to the calendar and today dates was circle in hearts where it says Mikan and Natsume's wedding.

" Yes. I know and that is why I'm this sad because after our wedding we will live together in a house, then your gonna torture me…" Mikan let out a big sigh and fell to the couch near Natsume.

" Why do you hate me so much?" Natsume ask.

"…" Mikan was shocked by his question and she didn't know what to answer.

" Huh?! Why?" Natsume ask mad a little, because he was confused he was always nice to her. (Well that was just what he thinks.)

" Because you keep on yelling at me and blame on me and you always call me names!!!!" Mikan let out everything that was inside her heart.

" Am I really that mean?" Natsume ask, " Do I really make you that sad?!" He said start to yell a little, "I'm always nice to you it's just that. How come at school you always hang out with other boys and especially that Tsukishiro guy!!!" Natsume said yelling. " And don't think that I don't know, YOU kiss HIM RigHT!!!" Natsume start to yell and point to her face when he said ' you' Natsume was sanding up now.

" Natsume, I can expl—" Mikan was now really frightened when he saw Natsume like this. Then when she tried to explain she stood up but Natsume push her to sit down (more like falling.)

"I DON'T NEED EXPLANATION. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TO EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume was really mad now. I mean who can sand it if they see their own fiancé kissing someone else? He couldn't keep it anymore how it really hurts.

" YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU'RE ON FIANCE IS KISSING ANOTHER MAN!!" Natsume yell.

Without thinking Mikan just stands up and put her hand in his shoulder and put the other in the back of his hair and pressed her lips against his. She closes her eyes not wanting to look at the ruby eyes that are feels with hatred. Mikan was waiting for him to kiss back. Suddenly he kissed back closing his eyes and circling Mikan's waist, Mikan change her position of her arm and change it into circling his neck. And hey share a passionate kiss. (Huahuahuahau… I can't believe I wrote that…)

Mikan broke the kiss after 5 seconds, she was blushing and so she sits down on the couch and Natsume was blushing and sit down too. And she said, " I wasn't the one who kiss him he was the one who force into a kiss. And you miss understood." Mikan said playing with his hair.

" Really?" Natsume ask while he put his arm on the top of the couch. (You know what I man right?) (For those who don't know, just make anything up yourself and make it cool)

" Uh-huh. Would I lie to you?" Mikan ask snuggling into his arm.

" Hmm… Maybe…" Nastume joked.

" Whatever." Mikan said.

" Hmm…Maybe I should always be mad at you. Because I like what you did to me." Natsume smirk, wanting another kiss from her.

" Yeah right!" Mikan said sarcastically, " In your dreams." Mikan said poking his chest.

Natsume just chuckled and got the remote and change into something good.

**Behind the bushes that is out side of the house.**

(Well, that's a long description)

" Hey, did you get everything on camera?" A girl with a raven-haired said.

"Yup. Everything's good, ma'am" A blonde one said.

**In Another bush, outside the house.**

(Another one long description.)

" Hey, did you hear someone whispering?" A dark green haired said.

" No."

" Oh, Okay now what just happen?" the dark green haired said.

" Well, Natsume was arguing because of the Tsukishiro kissing Sakura and then Mikan calm him down by kissing him and so on. When they finally stop arguing Nasume said something saying wanting the kiss again and Mikan refuse. That's all."

" Oh…WHAT!!! Natsume want more of the kiss? You know I could just give him a thousands of kisses." The green haired one said almost standing up.

Inside the house 

" Did you hear something?" Natsume ask.

" Nope." Mikan reply.

She laid her head on his lap and he wasn't bother with it. He just brushed her hair with his hand gently.

(Aww…. Isn't that romantic?)

**Well that is all for today there is gonna be a trouble in the next chapter. Please all review. PLEASE I'm BEGGING YOU!!!! (Begging in front of the screen.) Heheheheheheheehehheheheheheheheheehheheehehehhehe……………..C U next time you guys.**


	6. My xBoYfRiEnD

**Hey…so… how was your day???? Heheheheehheheheheh I don't know what should I say to you guys…**

**All I can say is that I really thank you for reviewing my stories. I want you to know that I want to be your friend and if you have any problems you can tell me. I'll be there if you need me…hihihihihihihihih… you can send me a massage or a PM or something. My e-mail is… So… hope you guys like this chapter, and this is Mikan and Natsume's wedding. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!! Ja mina-san!!!!**

**My x-boyfriend…**

While Mikan and Natsume was getting ready for the wedding, the students from their school are spreading rumors that Mikan and Natsume was getting married and almost all of them had prove because they have the invitations.

"Hey did you know that Sakura and that handsome and hot Hyuuga are getting married?" A girl said.

" Really? You know they are soooooo perfect for each other. I mean Sakura is beautiful and you know of course the Hyuuga is really the most handsome and hot guy I ever saw." Said another girl.

"Yeah, they will totally make a perfect family. Hah… they are soooo lucky." The girls sigh dreamily.

A month after the wedding. Mikan and Natsume is in the airport. They are force to go to a honeymoon in Florida. Natsume has a beach house in California, Beverly-hills. (Actually he has a beach house near every beach in the world)

Mikan just remember about her past.

**Flash Back.**

' _Ms. Sakura? You have a massage from Mr.Higuchi' Said a maid outside Mikan's door._

' _Yes slip it down the door.' Mikan said as she takes the letter and it was read that her boyfriend, Higuchi wants to break up with her and he's going to America._

_Mikan would never talk about him anymore. She never wants to know what happens to him right now._

**End of Flash Back.**

Mikan wasn't having fun at all because she was very afraid of height because she has another trauma about her dad.

Her dad died when she was a little girl and he died because of an airplane accident. She was holding to Natsume's hand real tight.

Natsume was really annoyed with it, so he tries to struggle from her tight but he cant. It was really tight. The plane was The Hyuuga family private jet. (Wow isn't that really cool?!!!!) Natsume screams

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT?!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan started to cry and let go of he's hand slowly. And she looked at the window so that he can't see the crying face.

Natsume couldn't stand it and so he force Mikan's face o meet his face.

Mikan was crying, sobbing he doesn't want Natsume to know about the accident, she really loves her dad.

"What is wrong with you?!! How come you're afraid of the dark and height?!!" Natsume said screaming.

" B…b…beca…cause…FORGET ABOUT IT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!" Mikan said screaming still crying.

" Then tell me…" Natsume's voice said in a caring voice.

"…" Mikan didn't want to say anything to him because she's too afraid. She doesn't want to let Natsume know.

Mikan buried her eyes under her bangs.

" Don't be sad like that…c'mon how bad can it be? A parents died bad?" Natsume said.

"…"

" And besides my mom told me that if you have a family you have to open up to them. And you're my wife so tell me all about your problem." Natsume said as he wiped Mikan tears.

" M…my d-dad di-ed be-cause…(sobs)…of an air-airplane crash the last 10 years a-and I rea-lly loved him so… much…and un-til that da-y…(sobs)…I was really afra-id of airpl-ane." Mikan said. Her face was sill covered by her bangs.

When Natsume heard this he was really shock and so… he felt really warm inside and he really want o comfort Mikan.

He hugged her really tight doesn't want to let go of her at all. He couldn't believe it happen to a cheerful girl like her.

Mikan started to cry more in his chest. She couldn't help it Mikan really love her dad. (Think about it you guys, if your dad died and you really love him so much. What will you do?)

" And how old are you when that happens?" Natsume ask curious. (Still hugging her.)

" (sobs) Wh-when I w-was fi-ve."Mikan cried.

"I see…there…there…I will alwaysbe there when you need me…because…" Natsume said and Mikan heard it.

" Because what Natsume?" Mikan ask him waning to know because what he wants to protect her.

"Because…be-cause you're…my…Ahh!!! Forget about it!!!!" Natsume said panickly.

" Oh… ok." Mikan give up.

She leans her head in his chest and he holds her head and strokes her hair.

"Oh…yeah Natsume… since when do you actually care about our marriage?" Mikan ask him still leaning into his chest.

" Mmm…just go to sleep polka-dots!!" Natsume said blushing.

When Mikan's asleep Natsume kiss her head and said "I want to protect you because I don't want you to get hurt by anybody or anything and I care about our marriage because I love you…So…Much…" Natsume whispered at the sleeping Mikan. (I hope Mikan was listening…)

**In America, after they arrived and went to the mansion.**

" I can't believe it's night in America." Mikan said opening the curtain revealing a beautiful view of Beverly-Hills, California.

The mansion is in the peek of the hills. (So Mikan can see the view)

" Hey 'lil girl, Let's eat I'm starving." Natsume said calling the girl and offering her he's hand.

Mikan was confused why Natsume is acting this nice to her. Without any hesitation she took his hand and go downstairs with him.

There was a lot of candle in the table and there is only a table made for two people only.

The food came and they ate the food and now it's dessert. Natsume pull he's chair near Mikan. Mikan was eating ice cream and he was eating it too.

"Mikan looked." Natsume commanded Mikan to look at him and he gets a spoon of the chocolate ice cream and slops it at her nose. Natsume smile and Mikan was giggling and she did the same to him.

Finally Mikan let him eat some of her ice cream, she put some of it in his mouth and Natsume let her sit in his laps. Natsume bribe her and they were having so… much fun.

' _Wow, Natsume is really nice. When you think of it he's handsome when he's smiling. WOW there Mikan you couldn't be falling for him are you?!! Well maybe a little. Aw… c'mon does it really hurt to fall in love with him? He's really nice' Mikan thought. _

'_She is pretty. I like her so…much. It will hurt me of something bad happened to her I would blame myself if it happened. I want to be really special to her.' Natsume thought as she looked at Mikan's cheerful face._

" All right lets go to sleep. I'm sleepy." Natsume said yawning.

" Ok." Mikan said.

This time Natsume didn't offer her his hand, but he put his hand in her waist and pulls her close to him. Mikan was blushing.

" Mikan change in the bathroom Natsume changed in the room. Mikan have to wait first until he's finish. And when he did he called her.

"I'm going to sleep in the sofa and you sleep in the bed." Natsume said.

"B-but…the b-bed is fit for t-two…" Mikan said blushing.

Natsume was blushing and he said " Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"…"

" I mean incase you get scared?" Natsume said blushing even redder.

"…" Mikan was embarrassed and so… she didn't say a word but she just nodded.

Natsume moved to the bed and finally Mikan too. She was really happy that he could be besides her. Mikan hugged him and buried her face in his chest. (I don't know why Mikan likes to be in his chest…Maybe it's warm?)

**Next Morning.**

Mikan was sleeping peacefully and Natsume already awake and she was dreaming about something.

Suddenly she said

"Natsume…k-kiss… me…here…" Mikan said touching her forehead.

Natsume the one that is awake and listen to her dream he did what exactly what her dream said he was gigling.

Then her finger point the left cheek means Mikan want a kiss in that place, Natsume kiss her. Then Mikan's finger point in the right cheek and so Natsume kiss her. Then her little finger touching her lips… Natsume was really shock at first he was blushing. Natsume smile and without any hesitation he kiss her lips and he can taste strawberry in her lips.

Mikan finally wake up and she saw Natsume near her face. Mikan push Natsume and said

"What are you doing you pervert?" Mikan said.

"Bu-but You-you…we-re…ugh Never mind… you wont believe me." Natsume said trying to explain, but gave up.

"I'm hungry let's eat." Mikan said.

" Fine lets eat."

After they ate breakfast. Mikan went to the Beverly-Hills mall alone she was enjoying stuff and when Mikan bought a snack for Natsume, a boy came to her and talk to her, and when Mikan looked up it was her x-boyfriend Higuchi the boy that wants to break up with her when he wants to go to America.

Mikan was really shocked she doesn't know what she should say. She was speechless.

**Disclaimer: Ok…guys I'm going to stop here…Oh yeah I'm really sorry for updating late.I was really bussy with my school and my ( stupid) piano lessons, I have a concert, well actually I'ts a competition in my city…the competition is " WHO IS THE BEST PIANIST" I hope I win… Pray for me ok guys. And I think I couldn't update the next chapter because I have an assessment and after the assessment I have an exam so please forgive me if I'm going to update late…ok…Thanks…Ja Mina-san!!!!**


	7. Please read it

Guys, I'm Sorry for not updating…

Guys, I'm Sorry for not updating…

That's because I totally forgot about the password and I didn't touch or even look at fanfiction, so I'm really sorry…

Please forgive me…

And I have bad news; I'm going to stop writing "the engagement" and "Maried in Young age"

Because I totally made a big mistake in one of the story, example about Mikan's dad.

But I promise you one thing, I'm going to make a new one and please pray for the story to be good…

So you guys better review about the next story, and please tell me if you guys agree or not with this idea.

I'm sorry once again…

Please dunt be mad at me…

\(,)/


End file.
